


The Love In His Eyes

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's eyes give him away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love In His Eyes

He can cover his mouth with a hand to hide a smile. The distance of a phone link can disguise butterflies, an offhand quip to reassure himself that his voice remains level, that he's holding onto decorum. He's not afraid of sentiment, not anymore, but he gets the sense Finch finds it unseemly. John lifts the lid only when Harold needs it, a reminder that Reese needs him, that he is his 'someone new'.

When their gazes meet, it all surfaces. There's no burying everything he feels. Harold's eyes drink it in and reflect his love back to him, multiplied.


End file.
